


Library Nights

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: Claude, in search of some late night reading material, finds Lysithea burning the midnight oil in the library.





	Library Nights

Claude usually didn’t come to the library this late, but he’d woken up in the middle of the night struck by a desire to do some reading, and had read all of the books in his room cover to cover multiple times already. It was time for something new. As he approached the library, he saw candlelight spilling out from under the door. With a sigh, he opened the door, fully aware of what he’d find. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Lysithea, poring over half a dozen tomes by candlelight, frantically taking notes in her own journal. He leaned against the doorframe for a moment and watched her.

“You know, we graduated about five years ago. No need for a late night cram session anymore.”

She yelped and jumped in her seat, whirling around to face him with a glare.

“Claude! Don’t scare me like that. And for your information, this is just my own personal research. I’m well aware that we are no longer students, thank you very much.”

“Well, then, you should probably head to bed, huh?”

She scowled and turned back to her notes.

For a moment, the only sound was the scratching of her pen, as Claude perused the shelves for a book to read. 

“You know, I wasn’t joking around. It’s not healthy for you to stay up this late all the time.”

With a sigh, she turned the page in her journal.

“Claude. I’m not a child. I can take care of myself.”

“Can you? Because from where I’m standing you’re getting like four hours of sleep a night.”

“Please, I get plenty of rest. I just don’t like to sleep unless I have to.”

“Well, you do have to. Everybody has to. Except maybe Teach. Not sure what’s going on there.”

“Well, what about you, huh? You’re up awfully late.”

“I woke up, but I went to bed around eleven! For all I know you’ve been in here since then, scribbling away.”

Lysithea rolled her eyes and resumed writing. 

Claude stared for a moment, then reached down, plucked the journal from her hands, and held it aloft. 

“What the f-oh, real mature, Claude!! Give that back!!”

“Come up here and get it!” 

Before she could grab him, he darted out of her reach, laughing.

She stood to her full four feet ten inches of height and gestured, blowing the journal out of Claude’s hands with a gust of wind, sending it sliding across the floor. She took a step towards Claude, who held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Alright, alright, that wasn’t really mature of me. But you really should-”

She wobbled and collapsed. Rushing forward, Claude barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She was surprisingly light. Claude placed her, gently snoring, on a bench along the wall, while he gathered her things together. He placed her journal into the bag she had slung over the back of her chair, and was about to head out, when he looked back over at her sleeping on the bench. Funny as it would be to leave her here, it probably defeated the purpose of his point to let her sleep in the library. Taking a moment to collect her shoes from under her table, he stuffed them in her bag, slung the bag over her shoulder, and picked her up. 

The trip back to her room was largely uneventful, and he tucked her into bed, depositing her bag on her desk as he did so. As he was leaving, she stirred.

“Claude?”

He turned around. 

“Yeah?”

“...Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Get some rest.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned and shut the door behind him with a click.

It occurred to him he hadn’t actually gotten anything to read.


End file.
